The Missing Piece to the Puzzle
by SkySurf
Summary: OneShot Tezuka felt incomplete...He realised the reason... Fuji!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**The Missing Piece to the Puzzle**

'What is it? What is it that is making me feel strange and...' Tezuka paused, before forcing himself to admit, '...incomplete?'

An irritated frown began to crease the impassive-looking captain as he searched his mind for possible reasons that could explain his current feeling which seemed not to disappear at any moment.

Ever since lessons had started for that morning, Tezuka could not help but feel that a part of him was missing. That feeling continued to linger and refused to go away despite lessons had ended and tennis practice had started.

Standing just a few feet away was the vice-captain Oishi who was surprised to find his friend now looking pissed off, with eyebrows furrowed and eyes glaring into space.

"Oishi!" a voice suddenly whispered into Oishi's ear, startling him a little. He turned to find his red-haired partner grinning cheekily at him, "What are you looking at, Oishi?" he asked.

Oishi gestured for Eiji to look at Tezuka as he explained, "Eiji, don't you think that something is bothering Tezuka? He looks troubled. Should we help him?" He asked, with an obvious note of worry in his voice.

Eiji chuckled as his eyes gleamed, "Just ask him then." With then, he pushed the surprised Oishi towards the direction of the Seigaku captain.

As Oishi approached Tezuka, he called out hesitantly, "Tezuka?" Sensing that his friend remained locked in his thoughts, Oishi tried again, but this time, he raised his voice slightly louder, "Tezuka!"

Oishi's voice brought Tezuka back into reality. Automatically, he commanded, "Thirty laps around the courts now!"

The sudden order shocked everyone present as loud chatters quietened down into whispers. A tense atmosphere seemed to hang in the air as everyone looked uncertain of what to do.

Oishi tapped Tezuka on the shoulder as he tried to ease the tense silence, "Er...Tezuka...Tennis practice has just ended. You said so just now. And everyone were on their way to pick up their belongings."

At this moment, Tezuka could feel blood rushing to his cheeks when he realized what he had done earlier. Heaving a deep, frustrated sigh, he cleared his voice before speaking, "All of you are dismissed!"

As the tennis club members began to leave the courts, Tezuka could not help but wished that his ears would become deaf momentarily when he overheard whispers and gossips about his weird mood and actions. He was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Tezuka," Oishi asked, "What happened? Did something bad happen?"

The captain shot his concerned friend a tired look as he answered, "How I wish that something bad did happened. At least I know the reason to explain for today's actions. But," he paused before continuing, "I am not sure why I am feeling this way."

"Of course you will feel this way," Eiji broke in, as he approached the two captains, smirking as he said, "I know why Buchou is reacting abnormally!"

"Eiji,you really know the reason?" Oishi asked in disbelief as his eyes widened in surprise.

Nodding, Eiji replied with great confidence, "Of course!" With that, he looked at Tezuka as he declared with a knowing smirk, "Fujiko is not in school today. That is why you are feeling..." Eiji paused as he searched his mind for the correct word, "...incomplete!"

It took a moment for Eiji's words to sink into Tezuka's head. A sudden realization dawned on the captain when he slowly began to comprehend Eiji's words. He wanted to slap himself on the forehead.

'I should have noticed earlier! Syusuke is not in school today!' Tezuka thought. Everyday, the tensai would always wait at the school gate for the Seigaku tennis captain to go to school together. Tezuka did not mind, and he had grown to love the comfortable feeling of having the tensai with him. However, it seemed to cause Tezuka had taken Fuji's presence for granted.

"Tezuka, is Eiji right?" Oishi asked, although he knew the answer.

Without waiting for any reply, Eiji continued, "Fujiko is sick today. His family are not in Japan right now as they are away overseas, and Yuuta has been sent to Australia for overseas students exchange program. So," Eiji paused, hoping that the captain would take the hint, "Poor Fujiko will be alone at home with no one to take care of him."

'Syusuke!' He is sick!' Tezuka thought. Looking with gratitude at the Golden Pair, Tezuka said, "Thanks!" Without further delay, he rushed to Fuji's house.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

"Coming!" Fuji croaked as he dragged his tired body out of the bed to answer the doorbell. Ignoring the dizzy spell, he opened the door and was surprised to find Tezuka panting breathlessly at his doorstep.

"Tezuka! Did you rush here or what?" Fuji croaked again, his throat dry and painful, "How come you —" Before he could finish, he started to sway as he felt his world began to spin.

Before Fuji fell to the floor, Tezuka managed to catch Fuji in a warm embrace.

'He is having a fever,' Tezuka thought worriedly as he felt great heat emitting from the unconscious Fuji when he placed his hand on the shorter boy's forehead.

Carrying Fuji in a bridal style, Tezuka proceeded to Fuji's bedroom, suddenly feeling very conscious of the boy in his arms.

After tugging Fuji back into bed, Tezuka looked lovingly at the sleeping boy as he gently caressed his cheeks. Without hesitation, Tezuka leaned to place gentle kiss on his angel's lips.

"Syusuke, I'm sorry for neglecting you. I will try my best to make up to you," he whispered, as he silently swore to himself never to take his angel for granted again.

Fuji stirred. 'I must be dreaming. But it is a nice dream to have Tezuka taking care of me,' Fuji thought dreamily.

Tezuka smiled gently at Fuji as he said, "Syusuke, rest well. I will take care of you." He was about to leave the room to fetch some water for Fuji when the sick boy suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave, Tezuka. Please don't leave me so soon," Fuji mumbled as he went back into a deep slumber.

Feeling butterflies in his stomach upon realizing Fuji's feelings for him, Tezuka took Fuji in his arms, gently lay the tensai's head onto his chest, and they remained in that comfortable position till Tezuka fell asleep.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

The chirps, peeps, whines, rasps and squeaks of awakening animals filled the air. Sunlight began to stream in through the glass window, making the room warm and peaceful.

Slowly, Fuji opened his eyes. Though he felt slightly groggy, he felt much better than yesterday.

The tensai smiled as he recalled yesterday's dream. 'That was a nice dream. A pity it was not real.' Fuji thought.

He was about to get out of bed when Fuji realized that he was embraced in a pair of big and warm arms. Taken by surprise, Fuji turned and was stunned to find Tezuka, who was beginning to stir awake.

"Te...Tezuka!" Fuji stuttered as thoughts began to flood his mind, "Oh my god! It was not a dream yesterday!" Fuji's mind screamed.

The shocked tensai was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of warm lips on his.

"Good morning, Syusuke. Good, your fever has gone down," Tezuka said as he touched Fuji's forehead.

Upon seeing that Fuji was staring back at him with wide confused eyes, Tezuka could not help but feel that Fuji was adorable. 'This is my chance,' Tezuka concluded.

With a deep breath, Tezuka asked in a husky voice, "Syusuke, are you willing to be mine? Before you could answer me," he paused as he placed his fingers on Fuji's lips, "...only answer me with either a 'Yes' or 'I will'."

After a few seconds, the tensai began to realize what was going on. With a mischievous smile, Fuji replied, "I have no idea that Kunimitsu can be so demanding..." he purred as he sat up to face the smiling Tezuka, "But," Fuji said as he placed his hands on his captain's shoulders, leaning closer to Tezuka, "I would prefer to use both as my answer to you."

Smirking with every evidence of delight, Tezuka countered back, "It does not matter since you don't have a choice to begin with." With that, he brought his lips down to meet his lover, as he whispered, "I love you, Syusuke."

**A/N:** How was this story? The choice that Tezuka gave Fuji – I got that idea from watching the animation , Night Wizard, and and thought it would be nice to use the idea in this story. :)

Though this is a oneshot, reviews are greatly appreciated:D


End file.
